Standing Out
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: He was feared by all. She was hated for protecting him; even her family had disowned her. With no one else to turn to, the two lean on each other for support and protection.
1. Chapter 1

**Standing Out**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He was feared by all. She was hated for protecting him; even her family had disowned her. With no one else to turn to, the two lean on each other for support and protection.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: I really should NOT be starting another story, but this is just going to be little scenes here and there that I think of and add to the story. I doubt it will really be a story. Think of it more like a series of family scene one shots, k? Who knows, it might change after I finish 3 or 4 of my other stories (which will be happening soon!)**

**…

* * *

...**

_Naruto's small body shook with heavy tremors and sobs as the group of older children kicked and punched him. His thin frame was covered in bruises, old and fresh. Small cuts littered his exposed skin, and parts of his once clean clothing were dirtied and tore. _

_Small teeth bit into the tender flesh of his lower lip as one painful kick met below his sternum, knocking the air out of him. As he struggled to gain his breath back, the group of boys took a minute to laugh at the beaten form he made. One of the oldest gathered up bile in his mouth and spat it on the side of Naruto's face, making him cringe._

_Whimpering, Naruto tried to slowly inch his way out of the alleyway he had been cornered in, but the older boys grabbed and threw him against the wall. Naruto gave a loud cry of pain as his sore back hit the hard wall. His body fell with a thud into the garbage below._

"_P-please stop," Naruto begged, but the boys ignored his cries. Fresh, hot tears leaked down his round, chubby cheeks, fogging his vision. His hearing, however, was unhindered, and it was easy to discern the sound of the boys drawing closer. Naruto prepared himself for the worst, already tensing up and curling into a fetal position._

"_HEY!" A female voice shouted towards the group. Naruto visibly flinched. Whoever it was, they sounded older. Were they here to help beat him up? He whimpered again._

"_Shut up," One of the boys closest to him hissed lowly._

"_What are all of you doing in here?" The same female voice questioned in suspicion. It was midday and children should be at home having lunch or in the academy, not loitering in alleyways._

"_We saw a rat?" _

"_A rat?" The female questioned. Her voice was filled with disbelief as she eyed all eight boys. "Why would eight of you be after one, little, harmless rat?"_

"_It's really big!" _

"_Oh really? How big is it?" Naruto felt his body relaxing as he listened to the girl's voice. _

"_Y-yeah, this big," One of the smaller boys held his hands out wide, too wide to be believable. Another boy, one that seemed to be the leader of the group, rolled his eyes and smacked the other over the back of the head._

"_Idiot."_

"_Wow, that is big. You boys wouldn't mind if I take a look, would you?" _

_Naruto listened wearily as the boys whispered amongst themselves in panic. Several seconds passed before he heard them make a run for it. _

"_Not so fast, short stuff," the girl called out. Though Naruto couldn't see what was going on, he could only assume the girl had caught one of the boys. "We're going to take a look over there." _

_Naruto panicked as a pair of footsteps came closer. Before he had time to hide himself deeper in the garbage, the few bags and debris covering him was removed. A gasp of horror made him open his eyes and meet those of the same color staring down at him in shock and disbelief._

_He didn't have long to take in her appearance because her head quickly pulled back and she started demanding answers and names from the terrified boy._

"_He's a demon!" The boy defended himself. The words were spat like venom and they stung Naruto like venom too. He flinched at the hated word and automatically tried to make himself smaller. He wanted to disappear to some place else. _

"_The only demons I've seen are you and those other boys. How dare you attack a defenseless and younger boy who hasn't done anything to you," The grip on the boys upper arm tightened in rage. _

"_His existence is enough!" Those words were particularly painful and Naruto let out a high whimper. He had heard that many times. Why did people hate him? _

_The sudden sound of flesh meeting flesh had Naruto pushing himself up to see what had happened. Scared, blue eyes watched in fascination as the bully who had led the chase and beating on him was nursing a red cheek._

"_You and I are paying a visit to the Hokage just as soon as I check on this boy," Naruto ducked back into the trash when he noticed the girl's blue eyes move towards him. He heard some unfamiliar words, a long trail of curses, and then the sound of the girl calling to him._

"_I won't hurt you. I promise," She spoke softly as she moved one of her small hands towards him. Naruto's still scared gaze flickered between her face and her hand. For several minutes, the two stayed in the same position – Naruto cowering in the garbage and the blonde girl reaching towards him with a friendly smile plastered on her face._

"_Why?" Naruto's hoarse voice questioned as he once again stared up at the girl. She was definitely older than the group of boys who had chased him. Not and adult, but not a child like him. She also had the same eyes and hair color as he had. For a moment, hope flared to life inside of him. Was she a part of his family? No one else in the village had hair and eyes the same color as his.*_

"_Because no one deserves to be treated like this," Her smile faltered as her eyes shifted to the boy behind her. Naruto wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw a flicker of hate fill her blue eyes. Shaking his head to clear it, he noticed that no such gleam was present. Maybe it had been a trick of the light? "I'm not going to leave you here in the garbage, hurt and exhausted. You need medical attention."_

"_But…"_

"_But nothing. I'm not leaving until you let me tend to some of those wounds. Then, you, me, and him-" she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb towards the glowering boy. Naruto followed her movements and noticed that the boy had some sort of paper stuck to his brow. "-are going to pay a visit to the Hokage." _

"_Who are you?" Naruto questioned as he finally relented and gave her his hand. He was surprised at how soft and smooth her skin felt. He was even more surprised at how gentle she was being as she helped him from the pile of garbage._

"_The name is Usagi Yamanaka," She gave him a quick and playful wink which made him blush. When she managed to get him free from the pile of garbage, Naruto stood apprehensively as she brushed her hands over his skin. Her touch was warm and soothing, erasing all of the aches and pains. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he watched her heal the cuts and bruises littering his arms and knees. Her hands were glowing and as her fingers touched the affected skin, it healed instantly. _

"_What's your name, shorty?" Usagi questioned. Though Naruto wasn't fond of the nick name, he could tell by her voice that she wasn't saying it to be mean._

"_Naruto," He whispered._

"_Like the Ramen topping?" Usagi questioned._

"_Ramen?"_

"_You don't know what ramen is?" Usagi's exclaimed in shock. "Where have you been hiding, Naruto? Ramen is the best!"_

"_I-I'm sorry," Naruto sniffled._

"_What?" Usagi noticed that his eyes were watering again and she quickly moved to soothe him. "Don't be. You did nothing wrong. I'm just surprised. ramen is the best food ever. You've got to try it." Seeing that he was still upset, Usagi did the only thing she could do – she hugged him. "I promise that you did nothing wrong, so don't cry. Once we talk to the Hokage, I'll take you to get some ramen; it's really good. I promise."_

_The thought of food made Naruto's stomach grumble and he reluctantly agreed. He still held doubts that the girl, Usagi, wouldn't hurt him. _

"_You should be fine for now. After you eat I'll work on the any other injuries you have, but for now, we need to pay a visit to the Hokage tower," Smiling, the girl helped Naruto onto her back. "Hold on tight!" She warned while grabbing the other boy and jumping to the nearest roof. Naruto squealed as he felt himself flying through the air on her back. Not once did she drop him or let him fall. _

_For the first time in his life, he felt safe._

**…**

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Naruto yelped loudly before rolling out of bed in a desperate attempt to spare his eardrums; however, in his haste, he forgot how small his bed was. Naruto felt a tick form over his brow as he listened to the loud laughter ringing through his room as his body hit the hardwood floors.

"That's not funny, Onee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed while he fought off the ravenous sheets which clung tightly to his body, refusing to let him go. Another round of laughter bounced through the room, making Naruto grow more flustered.

"Would you rather be late for your exam?" Usagi questioned from atop his bed. She had splayed herself over the width of his bed, propping herself up on her elbows as she gazed down at his tangled form. "It is today, ya know?"

"What? I totally forgot," Naruto panicked and resumed his attempts to free himself. When that failed, Usagi rolled off the bed, landing gracefully on her feet. Naruto grumbled as he watched her. His grumbling only grew as he was forced to allow Usagi to help free him from the suffocating hold his neon orange sheets held on him.

"Thanks," he mumbled before making a dash for the shower. Even at his fast speed, Usagi managed to grab the back of his PJ's and pull him into a tight hug. "You'll do fine, so lighten up a little." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and then ruffled his hair, much to his chagrin. Still, what she said had helped lighten his mood.

"Thanks Onee-chan," Naruto gave her a wide smile and then turned towards the bathroom.

"I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you're done!" Usagi yelled after him. She laughed again when she heard a mumbled curse coming from the bathroom. Apparently, Naruto had forgotten to test the water in his haste, again.

Sighing, Usagi moved to straighten up his room while Naruto showered; it would be one less thing he would have to worry about today. Once that task was finished, she moved to the kitchen to finish preparing him a quick breakfast. She knew he was in a hurry and would try to skip out, but that wasn't going to happen. As she placed the steaming food on a plate, her thoughts drifted to another blonde hair, blue eyed child.

"Ino…" Usagi sighed as she moved the plate to the table. Turning back to the stove, she fixed herself a quick bite to eat as well; however, she ate as she stood leaning against the counter. Her thoughts were too jumbled to fully concentrate on anything else. Today the academy students would be taking their exams to take the first step in becoming genin.

For the past two weeks, Naruto had demanded that she help him train and prepare for the test. For the past month, Usagi had started to worry and fret over the milestone in his and her life. This day promised many things, but not all of them were good. Naruto, even with her help, had trouble forcing himself to focus on his studies and skills. He enjoyed pranking people, and Usagi found it hard to chastise him for it. She knew it was a way for him to vent the anger and confusion that he felt when the villagers were especially mean to him or her.

Usagi brewed herself some tea once she noticed that the shower had quit running. By now, Naruto would be toweling off and digging through his dressers to find his wardrobe for the day. Though she had tried to extend it to something besides an orange and blue assembly, Naruto would have nothing of it. Usagi had to admit that the colors did flatter him. Still…

A fierce wind blew past her, sending her hair and her long night gown flying to the side. Rolling her eyes, Usagi disappeared and a flurry of leaves only to reappear a few inches away from the front door.

"You're not going anywhere until you eat breakfast!" Usagi pointed a slender finger towards the kitchen. Her gaze was stern, silently ordering him to comply or pay the price. Naruto seemed reluctant, so she pulled out her trump card. "You either eat, or I'll warn Iruka-san of the prank you have planned."

Naruto paled and fidgeted on the spot. He had been caught. Usagi internally smiled and did a happy dance. When in doubt, threats will do the trick! Naruto sighed, dropped his bag by the door, and turned to the kitchen with Usagi following close behind. He plopped down at the table and reached for his chopsticks while Usagi returned to her leaning position against the counter.

Naruto's eyes dashed back towards the door as he idly placed small pieces of food in his mouth. Having caught the stolen glances, Usagi walked behind him and popped him on the back of the head lightly. "Don't even think about it! Now hurry or you won't be able to make it to class on time and do your prank." Naruto needed no further incentive. Without waiting any longer, he swallowed the rest of his food whole, surprising even Usagi. Before she could scold him for not chewing before he swallowed, Naruto was out the door.

"That kid," Usagi sighed as she shook her head and picked up the dirty plate. Carrying it to the sink, she dropped it into the sudsy water along with the other dirty dishes. Her body fell into autopilot as her mind wondered to seven years ago. She had just turned thirteen when she stumbled across Naruto for the first time. Though she was young, she was not blind to the hatred people held for the 'cursed boy' who held the demon; however, it wasn't until the day she met Naruto that she knew who it was that harbored the dangerous creature.

She couldn't believe a boy so small and sweet could handle a demon caged inside of him. Instead of fear, though, Usagi felt pride. Out of all the villagers, Naruto was the strongest. He managed to keep the demon at bay on a day-to-day basis without going mad.

That day, Usagi made a promise to protect Naruto with every part of her being in return for his strength and unknown courage in protecting this village. At the time, however, Usagi hadn't fully understood the extent at which the villagers would go to cause Naruto pain. For the first two years, Usagi struggled with balancing her missions, training, family, and Naruto; it had been hard, but it was worth it. Still, as she would later learn one afternoon, she couldn't always keep him safe while she was away.

She had returned from a particularly long B class mission only to return to find the Hokage in a rage. She had reported to the Hokage Tower to file a mission report, but as soon as she entered the building, she had been informed of the happenings while she was away. Needless to say, it took several Anbu to restrain and prevent her from causing severe harm to the people who had managed to drug, beat, and abandon Naruto in the Forest of Death. Since first saving Naruto, Usagi and the Sadaime had come to an understanding and kinship of sorts. They both took turns watching over Naruto and guiding him with the help of Iruka Umino.

It was that day that Usagi had surrendered her life to Naruto. With the Hokage's blessings and assistance, Usagi bought an upgraded apartment for two and unofficially adopted Naruto; it would be another couple of years before she would officially become his guardian. When her family and friends learned of her plans, she was shunned and made an outcast. Hatred for the demon fox child still held a strong hold over many clans within the village. Usagi could only hope that with time, Naruto would change their mind.

It was something she prayed for every day.

For the couple of months, Usagi tried to reason with her family and friends, but with the added pressure of other villagers, they would not budge. Eventually, Usagi was banned from the Yamanaka home. Ino, her younger sister, had been incredibly hurt by the sudden disappearance of her older sister. The confusion and misunderstanding opened Ino to the same kind of hatred as the other villagers suffered; however, this anger was divided. Part was at Naruto for _stealing_ her Onee-chan and the other was at Usagi for abandoning her for someone else.

To this day, Ino still had not forgiven her or grown to understand the reasons behind Usagi's decision. Ino had a family who cared and would protect her. Naruto didn't.

Usagi was just finishing the dishes when she sensed someone behind her. Her hands were still submerged in the soapy water, hiding them from view to the intruder. Grabbing onto the chopping knife she had been using to cut vegetables earlier, she quickly spun and released her hold on the blade, nicking the arm of an unfamiliar Anbu.

"Don't you know it's not polite to sneak up on a woman?" Relaxing slightly, she retrieved her knife which had embedded itself fully into the wall. The Anbu nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement before thrusting a rolled scroll in her direction.

Taking the scroll, Usagi waited until the Anbu made his exit before opening it and proceeding to figure out the coded words; it wouldn't be hard. She had five years of practice now.

**...**

Naruto silently made his way to the familiar swing set. He had failed. After all the hard work and practice drills he and Usagi had gone through, he still failed. Naruto watched as other students, the ones who had passed, and their families talked and celebrated the good news. What would Usagi-onee-chan think when she realized he had failed her? Dread filled his stomach, making him sick.

Speaking of Usagi, Naruto silently wondered where she was at the moment. She had promised to meet up with him after the exam to see how he did. As if reading his thoughts, a meow sounded from next to him. Looking down, Naruto noticed it was one of Usagi's summon animals, Luna. In her mouth was a neatly folded note. Reaching down, he plucked it from Luna's mouth and opened it.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I was summoned by the Hokage, but will be home later! Promise! I told Luna to keep an eye on you while I'm away, so don't even try to ditch her._

_Love you!_

_Usagi_

Naruto was relieved that he would be able to hold off on informing Usagi of his failure, but he was also disappointed that he couldn't spend time with her. After all, Iruka-sensei had managed to capture him in mid prank and failed his exam. The day couldn't get any worse, could it?

In all honesty, it could and it did. More attention was diverted towards him and the whispers started, making Naruto more aware of the hated stares. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to ignore the snide remarks, but it was harder than it looked. Why couldn't more people be like his Onee-chan?

Naruto felt a sudden weight on his lap. Blinking his eyes open, Naruto watched as Luna lightly swatted his face with her paw. "Ignore them," She whispered in a low meow. Naruto's shoulders slumped but he nodded his head. He hated appearing weak in front of people because it always got back to Usagi, and that made her worry more for him.

A low growl and hiss emerged from Luna, startling Naruto. The small, talking cat was never aggressive with anyone other than Usagi. Looking up, Naruto noticed Mizuki, assistant to Iruka-sensei and an instructor at the academy. Personally, Naruto had never really liked the older man due to the fact that the guy bad mouthed his Onee-chan ever since she refused to go out on a date with him. Today, though, Mizuki had stood up for him, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to hear what Mizuki had to say.

**…**

"Iruka!"

Iruka Umino hurried to his door. Opening it, he came face to face with a haggard Mizuki. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Sealing!"

**…**

"Look at this, Luna!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed to one Jutsu in particular. Luna was propped on his shoulder, whacking him repeatedly on the back of the head and demanding that he leave right this instant.

"Naruto, something isn't right! There is no way Iruka-san would condone this. You are going to get into a lot of trouble!" Luna lectured him, but Naruto ignored the truth to her words. Mizuki wouldn't lead him wrong, would he?

"Hm, let's see," Naruto mumbled as he read through the scroll. "The first is the 'Multi-Shadow clone Jutsu? NO! The first one is a clone Jutsu? How fair is that!"

**…**

"Lord Hokage, we can't forgive him!" One angry ninja exclaimed.

"That scroll is dangerous!" Another exclaimed.

"The repercussions could be disastrous if it is taken out of the village," One particular ninja from the back of the group yelled in anger.

"What's going on?" Usagi questioned as she walked upon the scene. She had been in the middle of a mission when she received word of trouble involving Naruto. Panicked, she had used a special jutsu of her own making****** to transport her back to Konoha. When she walked upon this scene, however, she was surprised. Of course Naruto's pranks could be borderline outrageous, but they had never received this much attention.

"You!" Several ninja's growled while turning their anger on her.

"Again I ask, what is going on?" Usagi repeated her question but directed it with her gaze towards the Hokage.

"Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Sealing!" A nearby ninja informed her.

"Impossible, he wouldn't steal a thing," Usagi defended him, but the Hokage shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but there was a witness who saw Naruto taking off with the scroll," The Hokage looked away from the broken and disbelieving look that now etched it's way across Usagi's face.

"Find Naruto and bring him back here," Sandaime ordered. Everyone but Usagi took off immediately.

"You know it can't be true. Something isn't right," Usagi pleaded. To do something like this would mean serious trouble for Naruto.

"Until we can prove otherwise, Naruto is in danger and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Find him, bring him back, and then we'll figure out how this happened," Sandaime ordered. Usagi, seeing as there was no other choice, turned and prepared to leave but the Hokage had one more piece of advice for her. "Don't lose hope."

"Of course, Lord Hokage," Usagi turned back around, bowed, and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

**…**

"Stop it, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled through the pain that was coursing through his body.

"You're actually the Demon, Nine Tailed Fox Spirit. The very same fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village," Mizuki smirked as understanding fully sank in for Naruto. His eyes widened in horror as all the looks, remarks, and beatings finally made sense.

"Stop it!" Iruka screamed louder, making his chakra level flair.

"Everyone has been deceiving you since the very beginning. Didn't you find it strange?" The more Mizuki shared, the more sense it made. Naruto was lost in the memories of the past, of the pain.

"Iruka hates you! Usagi hates you! She only puts up with you because the Hokage orders it!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Naruto yelled louder and louder. He refused to believe that all of the hugs, kisses, love, and soft, motherly touches were fake; it wasn't possible. Usagi loved him. She was his Onee-chan.

Iruka and Mizuki watched as a blue flame of chakra swam around Naruto's form, encompassing his body.

**…**

"Naruto!" Usagi gasped as she sensed the familiar energy. Hope flared to life as she moved swiftly towards the power spike. She was close. She only prayed she made it in time.

**…**

Naruto ran and ran, never stopping. He refused to believe the lies Mizuki told him. They had to be lies. Usagi would never hate him. Iruka would never hate him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head and noticed Iruka had followed him. "Naruto, listen! Everything Mizuki said was a lie. You can't believe him, but you have to give me the scroll. Mizuki can't get it!" Iruka insisted as he ran next to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and lunged towards Iruka, knocking him off balance and sending him to the ground. Iruka's body skid to a stop just as Naruto collapsed against a tree in exhaustion.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki demanded once his disguise dispersed. Naruto chuckled before bursting into smoke, revealing a smug Iruka.

"Because I'm Iruka."

**…**

Naruto pressed himself against the base of the tree, listening as Iruka defended him against Mizuki's horrendous claims. The longer he listened to Iruka, more tears of joy leaked down his face to drip carelessly on the scroll and his clothes.

"Iruka…sensei…" Naruto sniffled.

"You're a gullible fool, Iruka. Now, Die!" Mizuki reached behind his back for another of his large weapons. Spinning it, he lunged towards the broken man against the tree, but another form slammed into his body. Mizuki lost his grip on his weapon, sending it flying through the air and far out of reach.

"If you dare lay another hand on Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you," Naruto spoke lowly. There was no evidence of a bluff on his face or in his voice, only calm assertiveness.

"Shut up!" Mizuki demanded as he struggled to stand. "There's no way a freak like you could hurt me. I'll kill you first then enjoy torturing your dear _Iruka-sensei._ Who knows? Maybe I'll pay a visit to your Onee-chan too," Mizuki leered while wiping away the blood that ran from his nose.

"You won't touch either of them!" Naruto positioned himself for an attack; however, instead, he lifted his hands and performed the hand seals he had seen in the scroll.

"Show me what you can do, Demon Fox!" Mizuki demanded as he lunged for Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Iruka leaned forward out of surprise as he witnessed Naruto's new ability.

"Naruto! Iruka!" Usagi exclaimed as she burst through the tree line and into the middle of the fight. "N-Naruto?" Usagi gasped when she noticed hundreds of Naruto clone's surrounding Mizuki.

"What's this?" Mizuki was spinning around anxiously. He was scared and in desperate need for an escape.

"What's the matter? C'mon?" All of the Naruto's chanted as one.

Iruka and Usagi watched as all of the Naruto's leaped towards Mizuki. They converged all around him, hiding him from view. The two shared a look. Both were surprised but happy and definitely proud. Naruto had found his strength, his purpose.

"Oh my God, Iruka!" Usagi squealed when she noted the severe injury on Iruka's chest. Checking on Naruto to make sure he was handling Mizuki on his own, Usagi knelt next to Iruka and quickly focused her energy towards his injury. Skin and muscle tissue began to knit itself neatly back together until there was no visible sign of injury other than the blood on his torn clothing.

By the time she finished, Naruto was finishing with Mizuki. "I kinda got carried away. Are you alright, Iruka-sensei? Onee-chan? You're here too!"

"Naruto!" Usagi flung herself at him, holding him tight and squeezing the life out of him. Whether she realized that she was standing on Mizuki's face or not didn't matter. Naruto was safe. Iruka was safe. Everything would be fine.

"Onee-chan, cut it out," Naruto blushed as he wiggled from her hold. It was one thing to do that in the privacy of the house, but in front of his sensei?

"Hey Naruto," Iruka poked Naruto's shoulder, drawing Naruto's attention. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Usagi ordered while ruffling Naruto's hair again. Waving away her hands, Naruto complied. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt something being removed and then placed on his head. When Iruka gave him the okay, Naruto opened his eyes. The first thing Naruto noticed was that something was off about Iruka.

"Naruto, you crazy thing!" Usagi giggled while leaning forward and flicking his forehead. Naruto blinked and felt his head. Sure enough, his goggles weren't there, but a headband was. It was then that Naruto realized what Iruka had done.

"Really?"

"Naruto, you graduated!" Usagi squealed and tackled him into a tight, excited hug.

"To celebrate, we'll all have ramen tonight!" Iruka exclaimed.

**…**

"Has anyone found Naruto?" Many, if not all, of the ninja's who had been dispatched to find Naruto had returned to their starting point. None had managed to find Naruto or the scroll. Now, everyone was convening and discussing where the boy could be and if they possibly missed anywhere.

"There is no need to worry," Sandaime stated as he walked upon the scene. At the confused looks coming from the group of ninja, he shook his head and continued. "Naruto will return shortly."

With that said, he returned to the Hokage Tower with a content smile on his face.

**…**

"Um, Naruto…" Usagi questioned when she remembered a certain feline she had sent to watch over her charge. Naruto, who had a mouth full of ramen turned towards his Onee-chan. He tilted his head as if to question what it is she wanted.

"Where's Luna?"

Silence met her, but somewhere else, quite a ways away, in a hidden cabin where the Scroll of Sealing had originally been hidden away, a loud shriek came from inside the scroll. If one were to look into the center of the scroll, they would see a cat stuck inside the middle, but how she got there would remain a mystery to them.

**…**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so apparently, my fingers didn't get the memo. This turned into a chapter for a story. Good Lord! Just what I needed. *Sigh* Well, I have the next chapter finished, and working on the third. Depending on the 'popularity' of this story, I might update soon and I might not. I have a lot of other stories that need attention first and foremost. Still, this idea was nagging me.**

**Anywho, before you think you have it all figured out, you don't. I assure you. This story is going to be packed with many scandals, surprises, and suspense. You just have to stick around to see what I have planned.**

***In the first scene, Naruto was dreaming of when he first met Usagi at age 5! It would be 2 years before Usagi would take Naruto in and look after him. Usagi was 13 when she first ran across him, 15 when she got her own place and moved him in with her, and currently 19 years old.**

****The special Jutsu she used was similar to Pluto's portal. This isn't a betrayal or rebirth story. This is something a little different. If you continue to read, you'll see.**

**Anywho, I'd love some feedback. Good or bad, it doesn't matter.**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standing Out**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He was feared by all. She was hated for protecting him; even her family had disowned her. With no one else to turn to, the two lean on each other for support and protection.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**…

* * *

**

**...  
**

"_Usagi Yamanaka," Inoichi called to his eldest daughter. His tone made it clear that he was in no mood to be disobeyed. Not to disappoint, Usagi instantly appeared before her father. One look at him, however, had Usagi kneeling dutifully. _

"_Yes, father?" Usagi questioned in as neutral of a tone that she could manage. She had hopes to avoid such a confrontation, but knew it was impossible to fully dodge. Usagi could feel the intense gaze that her father held upon her; it made her shiver._

"_Rumors of your extracurricular activities have been spreading throughout the village," Inoichi was not one to make small talk. His heightened senses allowed him to take notice of the stiffening in his daughter's form and the hitch in her breathing. Perspiration was already starting to form upon her brow and the rhythmic beat of her pulse jumped rapidly._

_Usagi's eyes had widened considerably and it took all of her control to not allow her voice to crack. As a ninja, she had been trained to withstand many things, but there was one weakness she would never be able to rid herself of: Fear of Disappointing Her Family._

"_I was unaware that my excursions were of any concern to the rest of the village, father," Usagi spoke lowly, neither condescending nor yielding to what her father had told her. She was very much aware of the hated glares that now spread to her being since the start of her attachment to Naruto. After visiting the Hokage in regards to the gang attack on the poor boy, Usagi had been informed of Naruto's past and his secret; however, in her eyes, it changed nothing._

"_You are the heiress to Yamanaka Clan. As such, you have responsibilities to uphold," Inoichi began as he took a step closer to his eldest. His feet were now directly in her line of vision. "These responsibilities include upholding the image and integrity that comes with the Yamanaka name."_

"_I was not aware-"_

"_Lies!" Inoichi interrupted scathingly. "You have freely been seeing to the needs and wants of that …that …"_

"_Defenseless child?" Usagi supplied for her father while lifting her gaze to meet his angered one._

"_Demon!" Inoichi corrected as he spat out the word. "You know very well what he is and what he is capable of doing. I forbid you from catering to that demon spawn any longer."_

"_Forbid me?" Usagi parroted as she let the words sink into her system._

"_Yes," Inoichi strained._

_Ino, who had been listening through the doorway, gasped at the tone her father had taken with her Onee-chan. Never had father taken that tone with anyone of his children. The only time she had witnessed it was when a rival clan had sent a spy to investigate and possibly seduce Usagi-chan. _

_Ino held her breath as she pressed her ear flatter against the smooth wood of the door, straining to hear what was going to happen next._

"_How could you do this?" Usagi demanded as she stood and moved away from her father. Wide blue eyes searched his features for some hint to this mad reasoning; however, he was like a stone statue, unmoving and firm in his decision. "What if it was I or Ino? Would you be so quick to judge us?"_

"_Such insolence is not tolerated under my roof!"_

"_Insolence? You consider compassion for someone less fortunate as insolence?" Usagi looked upon her father in disgust; it was as if she was seeing something deeper and darker hidden beneath the person he had pretended to be all along. Where was the caring father she cared and loved for her? Where was the man who taught her to walk? Caught her when she fell? Soothed her worries when she had a nightmare? Where was the proud shinobi that she looked up to as an idol?_

"_You disgrace the Yamanaka name by familiarizing yourself with the spawn of the devil. That demon caused the deaths of hundreds of loyal lives. For you to care for such a damned being reflects badly upon the clan," Inoichi spoke through clenched teeth. He loved his daughter, but the Yamanaka clan and Konoha came first and foremost._

"_Then maybe I don't want to be a part of the Yamanaka clan!" Usagi screamed. Defiance flared to life behind her blue orbs. Inoichi took a startled step back. His daughter never spoke against him. She had always been the doting and dutiful child. _

"_What did you just say?"_

"_I don't want to be a part of this clan if it means turning my back on a helpless child who has no one to care for him!" Usagi repeated slowly while stressing each word so that her father could not possibly misinterpret her._

"_Get out!" Inoichi growled._

"_Gladly," Usagi turned on her heel and slammed open the sliding door; however, in her anger, she had not sensed her sibling on the other side. As soon as the door opened, it revealed a tearful Ino. The younger girl's form shook as she struggled to control the tears that threatened to leak down her cheeks. Her cheeks were flushed and snot threatened to dribble down her upper lip. Small hands were clenched into fists as she looked towards her sister in disbelief._

"_Onee-chan…" _

_Usagi winced at the emotion lying behind those eyes. She loved Ino, but she needed to get away from the monster that her father had become. Kneeling down to take Ino into her arms, she hugged her sister tightly. "I love you, but I can't stay here right now. Dad needs time to calm down and I need time to think." With a quick kiss to Ino's cheek, Usagi stood and walked out of the Yamanaka residence._

_Three weeks would pass before Ino would work up the nerve to question her father about her Onee-chan. The mere mention of Usagi-chan, however, sent her father into a silent rage. He would immediately get up and leave to train for hours. He would not return until after Ino was sent to bed for the night. _

_It would be another week before Ino would see her sister. The academy had just let out and Ino was one of the first to get out of the door. When she broke free from the doorway, she was surprised to find Usagi standing next to the old tree which housed a single swing. Joy filled her at the vision of her sister relaxing against trunk of the tree._

"_Onee-chan!" The cry caught the attention of Usagi; however, it was not spoken by Ino. No, instead it was Naruto who had called out to her. Ino froze and watched in confusion as the other blonde attached himself to the leg of _her_ Onee-chan. Who did the pipsqueak think he was to call her Onee-chan that name? Icy blue eyes narrowed on the boy's form, watching in jealousy as Usagi greeted him happily._

_All around her, students pushed past Ino in a hurry to get to their mothers and fathers. She paid them no mind as she was forced to watch another receive love and recognition from her Onee-chan._

"_Ino-chan," Sakura mumbled as she shook her best friend by the shoulder. "What's wrong, Ino-chan?"_

_Ino shook free from her stupor and shrugged off the hand shaking her. She spared neither glance nor mind to Sakura as she stalked towards Usagi and the demon. "What do you think you're doing?" Ino demanded, interrupting Naruto's retelling of his day at the Academy._

_Usagi cast sad eyes upon her sister. She had seen her coming out of the Academy and had all intentions of approaching her, but Naruto had been quick to leave. She expected that she would have to wait for him while he served detention for a prank of some sorts, as per his normal school day routine; however, that hadn't happened. Naruto had come running out with a good test grade. He was so excited that Usagi could not help but celebrate with him. _

"_Ino," Usagi whispered when she noted the broken look directed her way._

"_You…you never came back…Why?" Ino questioned in a shaky voice. "Are you trying to replace us?" _

"_What? Ino, no! I could never replace you. You're my sister," Usagi denied while pushing Naruto behind her body protectively. She had not missed the heated glare sent his way by Ino. _

"_Why didn't you come back?" Ino demanded as the tears fell freely. _

"_Ino, it's complicated," Usagi spoke softly while moving to comfort her sister; however, Ino stumbled back. She flinched as Usagi reached towards her. Unkown to Ino, that action tore at Usagi's heart more than anything her father could have said._

"_I-I hate you!" Ino screamed as she scrambled to get away from Usagi. "And I hate you more!" She pointed and accusing finger towards Naruto. "You stole my Onee-chan, you…you demon!"_

"_Ino!" Usagi gasped in surprise and outrage. How could her sister be so cruel? Was this influence from her father? _

"_Don't pretend like you care. I know you don't. You left us for _him_! Father was right…" Ino pushed herself up and struggled to stay standing on shaky legs. "You abandoned us. You replaced me! Why?"_

_Usagi didn't get a chance to reply. Ino turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could, leaving Usagi to stare at her retreating form. She wanted to chase after Ino and argue that she wasn't abandoning her, but her father had made it clear._

_Usagi Yamanaka was no longer a part of _his_ clan…his family…_

_Usagi Yamanaka was no more. Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino was all that was left. _

**…**

Usagi hummed a familiar tune to herself as she worked tirelessly around the stove. With one hand, she flipped the pages of a recipe book while the other stirred her concoction dutifully. After several more stirs, she stopped and dipped her pinky into the warm sauce. Bringing the coated finger to her lips, she sucked her finger clean. She gave an approving sound to the tangy taste before moving the pot away from the heated surface.

"Usagi are you even listening to me?" Luna nagged when she noticed the blond girl seemed to be ignoring her.

"Of course," Usagi nodded while swatting at the cat that was enjoying digging her claws into the shoulder she perched upon. "Though I don't understand why you're so upset." Usagi shrugged and spun to the refrigerator, opening it and retrieving the milk carton; it was her next ingredient for the second part of her trial and error meal.

"He left me in there!" Luna screeched loudly, causing Usagi to wince. "He stuffed me in that dusty and moldy thing and left me in there!"

"We've already been over this, Luna," Usagi sighed while rubbing her ear. She would be lucky to still have half her hearing left after Luna's obnoxious screeching. "You were going to be the last defense if that teme got his hands on the scroll. Naruto said so."

Luna was about to argue her point when a solid knock came from the front door. Jumping from Usagi's shoulder, Luna flipped in the air and disappeared in a poof of smoke until she was summoned once again. Setting the milk carton upon the counter, Usagi quickly rinsed off her hands and dried them on the apron tied around her waist line.

"Hello?"

**…**

Ayumi Nagashii* prided herself on her control and ability to keep cool even in the most dire of circumstances; however, even she was no match for the mischief of Naruto Uzumaki-Tsukino. She, along with several of her friends, had been enjoying a normal day at the bath house.

Though not a particularly skilled ninja from a respectable and well known clan, she was useful and served her purpose as a ninja. So, like any other coming back from a mission, she wished to relax in the best way possible. The bath was the best place, especially for females, to do such a thing. At least, it usually was.

Today, however, was not a usual day. Just as she had been drying off with the large and fluffy white towel the bath house provided, a familiar form came trotting through the female entrance, but not alone. Like the rest of the girls visiting the bath house this day, she knew the other form Naruto took; however, the companion of his was new. For a trained ninja, they could see past the lousy attempt of Naruto's patented "Sexy No Jutsu".

Naruto had managed to corrupt the grandson to the Hokage! What was even worse was the boy was teaching the Honorable Grandson to take peeks of women in the bathhouse.

Silence reigned before all hell broke loose. Naruto and the Honorable Grandson were sent running from the large group of women who were all ready to defend their honor in any way possible. As soon as the duo left, Ayumi dressed and gathered her things with one purpose in mind. As she stormed through the busy streets, people moved out of her way. After all, hell hath no furry like a woman scorned. When crossing a scorned woman's path, get the hell out the way!

Ayumi grinned as she recognized a familiar apartment complex getting closer and closer.

**…**

Naruto found himself sitting on an old log on the outskirts of the city with Konohamaru, the grandson to the Hokage. When he first met the kid, Naruto had not taken a particular liking him; however, the boy somehow managed to prove himself as more than a spoiled brat.

Konohamaru even went so far as to stalk Naruto and demand to become his apprentice! Naruto was stunned, but eventually his ego got the better of him. Now, he found himself in the middle of training the kid in the art of his Sexy no Jutsu. So far, not good.

It had taken a long time and a lot of redo's to get Konohamaru to manage the right form for the Jutsu. His many failed attempts had been enough to permanently blind some ninjas. Several had earned Naruto a good beating for the day. Silently, he prayed that his One-chan never heard of his and Konohamaru's adventures for the day.

"Hey," Naruto suddenly addressed Konohamaru. "Why are you so obsessed with beating your Grandpa?" The two had stopped for a drink and the silence was a bit too much for him. Plus, he was honestly curious.

"Grandpa named me after the village. You would think it would be easy to remember," Konohamaru started while staring at the can of juice in his hands. He didn't notice how Naruto had turned his full attention on the boy after recognizing the emotion Konohamaru was displaying, resentment. He had felt it many times when it came to his Onee-chan being bad mouthed for caring about him. "But nobody ever calls me by my name; it's always 'Honorable Grandson'. They look at me and see Grandpa. No one sees me for who I really am. To them, I'm only the grandson of the Hokage."

"And that's why you want to beat your Grandpa?" Naruto questioned after taking another gulp from his own drink.

"I can't stand it anymore. That's why I want the title of Hokage, so people will see me for who I really am!" Konohamaru exclaimed with clenched fists.

"You don't think you'll win the title so easily, do you?" Naruto grinned as he reached up to adjust his goggles. Stunned, Konohamaru turned to gaze at the older boy, confused by what Naruto had said. "It's not as simple as you make it seem. If you're serious about this, about gaining the title of the next Lord Hokage, you'll have to beat me first!"

"What?" Konohamaru stood abruptly.

"I'm going to be the next Hokage –"

"Not when I get my hands on you," An ominous voice suddenly sounded from behind, making both boys jump from surprise. A feeling of dread settled over Naruto as the person's shadow overlapped his. That hairstyle was too familiar to be mistaken…

**…**

From within the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi watched as his grandson and Naruto were confronted by a very scary sight, a mad and red faced Usagi. Even from within the safety of his private chambers, Sarutobi shivered in fright. He was no fool. The Yamanaka clan, especially the females, was known for the violent tendencies when angered.

Usagi had been one of the best examples of such righteous anger.

The Hokage began to feel sorry for his grandson. Just as the boy was finding a new friend, his life was about to be cut short several years. No shinobi who had ever faced a mad Usagi ever came back the same way again. From within the crystal ball, Sarutobi could see that Usagi was now yelling at the boys. Glancing out his window, he noticed that a large flock of birds suddenly took to flight and were in search of someplace safer and probably much more quiet.

**…**

Two small bodies went tumbling backwards through the dirt and grass. They left behind an indented trail from where their bodies hit and were sent sailing through the ground. With a loud thump, they both bumped into the vending machines several feet away. It took several seconds before either recovered enough to look for the source of their pain.

"Onee-chan," Naruto gulped as he pressed himself into the vending machine. A large lump was already forming on the back of his head; it hurt, a lot. Looking beside him, Naruto noticed that the kid also sported a large bump. Like Naruto, Konohamaru was trying his hardest not to cry as the bump to his head throbbed painfully.

"What'd you do that for, lady?" Konohamaru demanded as he gently touched the bruise. He winced from the slight pressure and removed his hand from the bump. "What are you? Crazy!"

"Why don't you boys explain to me why Ayumi Nagashii was so upset after her visit to the bathhouse," Usagi's voice was neutral, making Naruto shiver. He hardly ever witnessed the darker side to Usagi's moods. They were normally saved for the ones who mistreated him; however, he had the unfortunate pleasure of igniting her wrath at times. It seemed that today would be another one of those times.

"Is she another crazy lady too?" Konohamaru snapped in irritation. He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting and scowling at the same time. Naruto elbowed him.

"Don't make it worse!" Naruto whispered under his breath. His Onee-chan was mad. Making it worse wouldn't be good for them.

"Konohamaru? Aren't you the Hokage's grandson?" Usagi questioned as she took in the sight of the shorter boy. Now that she thought about it, Ayumi had mentioned something about the Honorable Grandson; however, at the mention of Naruto's special jutsu, Usagi accidentally tuned everything else out accidentally.

"You know my name?" Konohamaru questioned in shock. He was surprised. She called him by his name, not the Honorable Grandson. Admiration swelled within him. Maybe the lady wasn't quite as crazy as she appeared to be.

"Of course, I wouldn't make a very good ninja if I didn't know the name of the Hokage's grandson." Usagi shrugged. "Still, that doesn't explain why the two of you were in the ladies bath house today." Usagi tapped her foot impatiently while sending pointed looks between the two.

Naruto and Konohamaru shared an embarrassed look. How had she found out? Naruto remembered her mentioning a name, but it didn't ring a bell. So, he figured one of the ladies had ran and tattled on him. Before either of the boys could defend themselves, another figure appeared in the clearing.

"Ebisu-san," Usagi spoke over her shoulder, surprising the other Jounin. From behind his glasses, Ebisu took the opportunity to inspect Usagi. He had always found her rather attractive, but her relationship with the Kyuubi was not flattering.

"Honorable Grandson!" Ebisu shouted when he realized that the boy was nursing an injury. Immediately, he believed Naruto to be the culprit who had caused the Honorable Grandson pain. Rushing over, Ebisu tried to inspect the injury, but Konohamaru struggled to get away. For the moment, everyone seemed to forget Usagi was standing there and watching in slight irritation. She didn't like being forgotten, especially when she had a lesson to teach to a couple of troublemakers.

"We must go now," Ebisu insisted while pulling at the scarf tied around Konohamaru's neck. The boy tugged against the stronger man's attempts, nearly chocking himself to death. From the sidelines, Usagi sweat dropped and rolled her eyes at the older man. She had never been impressed with Ebisu.

"No way," Konohamaru argued. "I have to beat Grandpa and become the next Hokage!" He continued to pull and tug until Ebisu lost his grip on the scarf. Spinning around, Konohamaru fell into a defensive position. "Just stay out of my way."

"Hey, Onee-chan," Naruto had moved quietly next to Usagi. He tugged on her hair, earning a death glare. He ignored it and tugged harder, making Usagi lean down so that he could whisper in her ear. "Who's he?" Naruto pointed a finger in Ebisu's direction.

"Just another pervert," Usagi answered without trying to lower her voice. As if to prove her point, Konohamaru suddenly readied himself into a familiar pose. Usagi swore under her breath and Naruto cheered.

"TRANSFORM!" A swarm of chakra bubbled up and around Konohamaru. As the energy lashed outward, a smoke cloud exploded. When the smoke cleared Usagi, Naruto, and Ebisu were graced with the site of the female version of Konohamaru. His naked and voluptuous body was hidden behind plumes of smoke. "Take this! Sexy no Jutsu!"

Ebisu stopped in his tracks and blushed profusely. His mouth hung wide open as he stared in disbelief.

"It didn't work," Konohamaru spoke with a slight pout. Had he messed up again?

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Usagi yelled out as her fist slammed into the top of his head. Naruto's body hit the ground face first, leaving an indention in the ground. He moaned in pain.

"H-how dare you use such a disgraceful and vulgar jutsu," Ebisu stuttered while fighting a nosebleed. "I am a gentleman, no vulgar attacks such as that will affect me."

Konohamaru was at a loss. He turned to try and find Naruto but Usagi stood in his way, blocking his view. He gulped as he noticed the look of wrath upon her face. He expected to be hit again, but was, instead, grabbed by the ear. Usagi twisted the piece of flabby flesh between her pinched fingers, making him cry out in pain. "Ow, that hurts!"

"You have been corrupting the Honorable Grandson!" Ebisu yelled at Naruto who had managed to stand and recover from the pummeling that Usagi had given him. Naruto's body stood rigid as he took in the look given to him. Though Ebisu's eyes were hidden behind dark glasses, Naruto could still feel _that_ look. It was the same look the villagers always gave him. He hated that look.

"You will turn him into an imbecile! How dare you teach such a technique –"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Ebisu's lecture. In an instant, several copies of Naruto appeared. This managed to catch the attention of Konohamaru and Usagi as well. Temporarily, Usagi released the little boy's ear. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Wow! This is fantastic," Konohamaru exclaimed as he stood beside Usagi. His excitement was almost tangible, and it made Usagi's anger abate somewhat. She was happy to see that it was not anger or mistrust filling Konohamaru's eyes as he regarded Naruto, but honest admiration. Her Naruto was growing up and gaining friends. She couldn't ask for more. "You're amazing, Boss!"

"Boss, huh?" Usagi smiled as she watched Ebisu walk into the center of the clones.

**…**

Sarutobi leaned closer to his crystal ball. His eyes stared intently at the scene unfolding before him. He wondered how well Naruto would hold up to the jounin and what he would use against the more experienced and stronger man.

…

Ebisu fell into a fighting stance while the clones completely circled him. Naruto smirked. Clasping his hands together, Naruto called out his special jutsu:

"Transform!"

"Oh no," Usagi groaned in embarrassment. Her face was beet red and she brought a hand up to cover her forehead. A fierce migraine began to pulse already.

Several plumes of smoke erupted all around Ebisu only to clear and reveal several of Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu forms. "Oh, Master Ebisu!" All of the 'girls' cried as they attached themselves to his body. Unlike before, Ebisu was no match for this jutsu. His face turned nearly purple before his nosebleed burst to life. His body was sent flying out of the mass of naked Naruto's and crashing several feet away.

"I call it Harem no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed. His jutsu dispersed almost immediately after Ebisu landed non too gracefully.

"I call it, you're so dead!" Usagi growled as she advanced upon him.

"W-wait, Onii-chan, p-please," Naruto begged for his life to be spared.

**…**

Sarutobi blushed as he tried to recover from the sight he had just witnessed. Even he, the Hokage, might not be able to stand against such a formidable jutsu. Just the thought of it made him blush harder.

**…**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Naruto chanted over and over as he and Konohamaru followed Usagi back to the apartment. Naruto was now sporting several large bumps and bruises along his body; it even hurt to walk.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to use that jutsu?" Usagi growled as she shoved the key in the door and opened it wide for the two. She allowed them entry first before following them inside and moving to the kitchen. "And if you insist upon using it, at least change the appearance!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Naruto continued to chant over and over again. He and Konohamaru fell into a sitting position at the kitchen table while Usagi busied herself with fixing them something to eat.

Konohamaru had been fairly quiet on the way to the apartment; however, neither Naruto nor Usagi mentioned it. Naruto was too busy begging for forgiveness and Usagi too upset to call Konohamaru on his demeanor. Now, however, was a different story.

"What's wrong, Konohamaru?" Usagi questioned while mixing some ingredients together in a large bowl.

"I can't even beat my four eyed teacher," he whispered. "How can I ever hope to beat my Grandpa if I can't beat that idiot? I want to be Hokage now!" Konohamaru stood and slammed his fists on the table, making the vase nearly tip over and spill its contents. Usagi's fast reflexes managed to catch it before it could fall. "Why do I keep failing?"

"You think it's that easy?" Naruto questioned Konohamaru with a tilt of his head. "Only the greatest ninja of the village are given the honor of being the Hokage."

"He's right, Konohamaru," Usagi added as she returned to her previous chore of stirring ingredients. "You have to earn the respect of everyone; it can't be given to you."

"Everyone must learn to believe in you. I've been through a lot already," Naruto's voice dropped an octave and Usagi's stirring ceased. She stood tense as Naruto fell into painful and lonely memories. Memories of a time before he had her to depend upon. "It's been one struggle after another, but I've found people who believe in me, who care for me, and who accept me. I had to go through a lot – just for two people. You better push yourself."

"For what?" Konohamaru questioned in a daze.

"The path to getting the title of Lord Hokage isn't easy – it's brutal," Naruto sent the boy a smile. Seeing the smile, Usagi relaxed and returned to her cooking. She been planning on making him eat vegetables as a punishment, but she'd go easy on him instead. She tossed out her current concoction and reached for the noodles in one of the cabinets.

"There are no such things as shortcuts, Konohamaru, no matter what anybody tells you," Usagi added to Naruto's speech. Her comment made Konohamaru think of what Ebisu had said and then of what Naruto had said even earlier.

"_If you're really serious about obtaining the title of Hokage, you'll have to beat me first!"_

"Who are you to lecture me?" Konohamaru stuck his nose into the air as he plopped back to the floor. His tiny arms found themselves crossed over his chest once again while he pretended to not listen to either of the two.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"I am no longer you're apprentice," Konohamaru stated as he turned his body to face Naruto. "From now on, you're my rival!" The two boys stared at each other and neither noticed as Usagi's shoulders gave a jolt. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle. She wasn't watching the scene that was unfolding behind her, but it was still cute to listen to.

"It's unfortunate for you that tomorrow I graduate from the Ninja Academy. Still, I'll consider you an equal someday when we fight for the title of Lord Hokage," Naruto returned the determined look that Konohamaru sent his way. "Let's look forward to that, Konohamaru."

"In the meantime," Usagi spun around with two large and steaming bowls of ramen in her hands. "Dig in, boys!" As soon as the bowls hit the table, the two dove for them. In seconds, they were both demanding more, making Usagi laugh at their antics.

**…

* * *

...**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was stuck halfway through this update. I apologize. Thanks to those that reviewed, I'm thankful for your input. I hope to hear more from my reviewers with this installment. I also thank those that added my story to their favorites or alerts; it means a lot to me!**

**Ayumi Nagashii – Her real name is Ryōka Yuzuki, but she used the name Ayumi Nagashii when she did a lot of live action work as a teenager. She is the voice of Ino Yamanaka in the Naruto series, including the Shippuden series. I'm trying to use characters from both the SM and the Naruto plot and timelines. If I can't use them, I'll use the voiceovers or someone/something relating to either series!**

**Read and Review!**

**Until next time!**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Standing Out**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He was feared by all. She was hated for protecting him; even her family had disowned her. With no one else to turn to, the two lean on each other for support and protection.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**…**

* * *

**...**

_The loud crash of thunder woke him from his peaceful slumber. His body shot upright as the echo of the loud boom shook through the city followed by a long streak of lightning. His small body trembled as his hands clutched tightly at the orange blankets covering him. His blue eyes widened in fright as he looked around his room. As another flash of lightning split the sky, the shadows in his room seemed to turn sinister. Fear gripped his heart, squeezing it in a tight death grip._

_He threw the covers off of him and fell out of bed in his haste to run to his Onee-chan. She would protect him. She always protected him. Always. His small feet slapped across the floor quickly as he slid open his bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. It was dark there too, but his Onee-chan's room wasn't far. He held his palm against the wall and followed the hallway. It only took a few paces to reach her room._

_His small hands gripped the side of the door and slowly pulled them open just as another flash of lightning lit the sky. It gave him a view of the inside of her room. Even though it was only a quick peek, the image stuck in his mind. His ONee-chan sat upon her bed, legs curled to her chest, and face buried in the top of her knees. Her body was shaking and, if he listened carefully, he could hear sobs. _

_Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion. Every since meeting his Onee-chan, he had never once seen her cry. She was always so happy, cheerful, and brave. One day he wanted to be just like her. He wanted to help people, even if they hated him. His mind filled with visions of when his Onee-chan would find him crying and how she would take him in her arms and hold him, whispering promises of protection. _

_Determination filled him, drowning out the fear of the storm. He pushed the door open wider until there was enough room for him to slide through it. Once inside of the room, he walked over to her bed and crawled into it. The storm continued to rage outside, throwing harsh drops of rain against the windows. This coupled with the thundered helped to drown out her sobs. But the brief glimpses that the lightning gave to him allowed him to see her still crying and shivering. It also showed him a worn out picture that seemed to have been folded and unfolded many times. The bends of the pictures were beginning to grow thinner, threatening to split completely, and there were wet stains on it as well. _

"_Onee-chan," Naruto whispered while crawling to her side. He scooted his small body beside of hers and attempted to wrap his short arms around her. They were too short to make it completely around her body, but it was enough to pull her free from her trance. Her head snapped up and turned towards him in surprise. Even though it was too dark for him to see, she was able to find him._

_For a moment, the pain in her heart lifted. _

"_Naruto-chan," Her voice was hoarse from all the crying. Another loud boom of thunder rang through the air, catching her attention. She hadn't even realized that it had been storming. No wonder Naruto was awake. Her arms unfolded from around herself. One wrapped around him and the other quickly stuffed the picture under her pillow. "Did the storm wake you?"_

_Naruto buried himself into her side, hugging her with all of his strength. "It'll be okay, Onee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked up at her with a strength and determination that surprised her. "I won't let them hurt you ever again!" _

"_N-Naruto…" Usagi breathed out as her eyes skirted across his face, taking in each and every feature. He was serious. She lifted her other hand and ran it through his spiky tresses. The stubborn bangs of his refused to be moved and only fell right back into place. "I'm fine, I promise."_

"_But you were crying," Naruto argued his point. Usagi turned her face away from him. Pain laced her heart at the thought of him seeing her in such a way. He should never have to see that side of her, the side that still ached for her family, for their acceptance of her decision, for their acceptance of Naruto. Both of her arms wrapped themselves around his torso and pulled him to sit upon her lap. She held him to her as she rested her chin atop his head._

"_Naruto," Usagi decided to change the subject. "Do you want to know a secret?"_

"_A secret?" Naruto's young mind was easily distracted from the difficult understandings of adults. "What kind of secret?"_

"_An important one," Usagi whispered into his ear while patting the top of his head. She could practically feel Naruto's curiosity getting the better of him in an instant. But she could also tell that he was warring with himself. He still wanted to know if she was really okay. "Really important!" Usagi stressed._

_Naruto finally relented. He turned to face her even though he could not see her that well. "Tell me!" He begged of her._

"_Only if you promise not to tell a single soul," A large smile split across Usagi's face as she felt Naruto nod in acceptance. Still, she waited for the perfect moment. Only when another clap of thunder shook the sky did she break the silence._

"_I'm scared of storms," She admitted, and it was true. Every since she was younger, she held a fear of storms. The incredible power behind them, the one that created the loud thunder and powerful bolts of lightning, seemed to be attracted to her. _

"_R-really?" Naruto questioned in wonder. He never would have guessed that his Onee-chan was scared of anything. She was so strong and powerful. One glance at her sent all of his previous bullies running. It amazed him. _

"_Yes," Usagi closed her eyes and nodded. She hoped that he would automatically assume that the storm was the reason for her tears, even if it was a sign of weakness. "When I was little, I ran out into the storm after a fight with Papa. I was really mad that Ino had broken my toy on purpose, and no one would believe me. So, I ran away in hopes that it would teach my Papa a lesson." _

"_What happened?" Naruto's voice was entranced as he listened intently to her story._

"_A storm came upon the village and I quickly found myself lost. Everything was so dark, and the lightning would make the shadows jump out at me. I tried to find my way back, but I couldn't. I had to spend the night outside since neither of my parents knew that I had snuck out that night…" Usagi's eyes grew distant as she recalled the horrifying experience. Though all that she said was true, she had left out one little detail._

_She closed her eyes as the vision filled her mind. The deafening sound of thunder filling the sky, and the blinding flash of lightning as it struck her brow, sending thousands upon millions of electrical bolts through her entire body. Every nerve ending in her body filling up with all the power of the storm until they overloaded. A hand shot to her throat automatically. She had screamed through the entire ordeal, but it had seemed as if the thunder that rolled through the sky that night was purposefully trying to hide her screams. _

"_Did you get home?" Naruto questioned, pulling her from her reverie. Usagi blinked back the vision and the painful reminders that it brought along with it._

"_Nobody realized I was gone until the next morning," Usagi admitted. "Papa ran out looking for me along with others from my clan. They found me on the outskirts of the village unconscious." _

"_Unconscious?" Naruto's voice was filled with worry and Usagi silently cursed herself._

"_I had passed out from exhaustion, nothing else," She kissed his brow to help ease his worries. Oh how she hated to lie to him. Thankfully, he seemed to believe her and he settled back into her arms for the night._

"_I'll protect you, Onee-chan," Naruto stated as he adjusted so that he could hold onto her. "I won't let the storm get you." Usagi's arms wrapped around him, holding him closer as she closed her eyes and pushed the memories from earlier to the back of her mind. The only thing that mattered right now was Naruto. He was her special person and she would take care of him, regardless to what her family thought. _

**…**

"Lord Hokage," Usagi Tsukino appeared from within the shadows that encompassed the darkened room. She took a step closer to his desk and bowed respectfully. The ends of her hair brushed the floor lightly before she stood back to her full height and took in the others within the room. She recognized everyone, some more so than others. Those present were to be Jonin captains.

With the okay from the Hokage, Usagi took a step closer to the desk and peeked at what his crystal ball* was showing him at the moment. She wasn't surprised to see that the focus was on the group of newly appointed Ninja's. Today was orientation, and all of them would be tested. Those that passed would go on to further their career as ninja's and those that didn't would return to the academy.

Usagi felt a sudden tug on one of her streamers of hair. Her head snapped to the side to regard the tall and imposing figure that was Kakashi Hatake. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. He was always thinking of new ways to annoy her to no end. Thankfully, however, they were in the presence of the Hokage, so he would have to behave himself on some level.

"Eh, looks like Naruto is causing a bit of trouble, eh?" One of the lesser known Jonin's commented. He spoke softly, but not softly enough for it to go unnoticed by either the Hokage of Usagi. Both of them turned their attention to the crystal ball only to find Naruto face to face with Sasuke Uchiha, this year's top rookie.

"What on earth does he think he is doing?" Usagi groaned. Nothing good would come of this. She lifted a hand to cup her forehead and prayed to any god listening that they would be kind and gentle with her this day. Taking a deep breath, Usagi slowly reopened her eyes in time to see Naruto and Sasuke's lips lock unintentionally.

"Always in the center of trouble," She mumbled under her breath in mortification. It was high time that she asked for a paid vacation. She definitely needed it.

**…**

"No fair," Naruto mumbled from his position atop one of the villages buildings. He was currently sulking at his rotten luck. From the beginning his day had started off horrible. His Onee-chan had been called away to the Hokage tower, again, and he had to eat breakfast alone. Then, when he finally makes it to the Orientation room, Sasuke-teme had to go and ruin everything. Really. What did Sakura see in that teme?

Naruto scoffed as he recalled the beating he had received after…_that_ incident. A shudder ran through his body as the sour taste in his mouth returned. He lifted a hand and scrubbed at his defiled lips. The person he wanted to share his first kiss with was Sakura, not Sasuke or any other guy for that matter. Yuck!

Naruto silently thanked his lucky stars that his Onee-chan had not been around to witness that event. He would definitely be in a lot of trouble. But then again, it wasn't his fault that the other teme had bumped into him from behind. Never mind the fact that he had been looking for a fight with the Uchiha brat.

A movement from below caught Naruto's attention and his eyes focused on the lone figure of his thoughts, Sasuke Uchiha. The other boy was currently eating in a room all by his lonesome. It was then that an idea formed within Naruto's mind. H knew the perfect way to get close to Sakura and, hopefully, erase the memory of that other incident. With a evil cackle, Naruto began to set his plan into action.

**…**

Oh no…

Usagi groaned loudly as the familiar pounding behind her eyes began. This was usually a bad sign of things to come, and that bad sign usually revolved around Naruto. Though she loved him to death, he really had a bad habit of causing trouble and making her want to strangle him. If only he wasn't so darn cute….

**…**

Sakura's heart beat wildly in her chest as she took a deep breath. She would do this. She could do this. She would make sure that her fairy tale came true! Closing her eyes, she leaned forward on the bench and towards Sasuke. Her lips were puckered and she prayed with every fiber of her being that this would be perfect. Her chance to kiss Sasuke, her childhood crush.

Her heart beat frantically, like the wings of a butterfly, as she drew closer. Oh how she wished she could open her eyes and see his face. But no, she resisted.

"…Sasuke….-kun…" Sakura whispered as she felt him draw closer to her. This was going to happen. She was going to get her kiss! Suddenly she felt a pressure on her lap and a heated blush stained most of her face. Was that Sasuke's hand on her lap?

**Meow**

"Oh no…" Sasuke's voice cracked and it made Sakura blink her eyes open. What she saw surprised her. The cutest little black feline had propped herself upon her lap. The cat's intense eyes were staring up at Sasuke. It seemed as if the cat understood what was going on and was purposefully interrupting their moment. Sakura shook her head. That couldn't be right. Cats weren't that smart.

The cat let out another meow and moved closer to Sasuke. Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke jump from his seat and slowly back away from the cat. Was it her imagination or was the cat smirking? Sakura shook her head again and rubbed at her eyes. When she opened them, the cat had lunged from the bench and to Sasuke's face. Her tiny claws were scratching away at him, and Sasuke was struggling to get the feline off of him.

"Leave him alone!" Sakura stood quickly and rushed to help, but Sasuke turned around and ran with the cat still attached to his face.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was left standing as the form of Sasuke and the angry cat disappeared in a cloud of dust and smoke. Who knew Sasuke could run that fast?

**…**

"Luna!" The image of Sasuke fell away and was replaced by Naruto. His face was covered in angry red scratch marks which continued to follow the path of his neck. "What was that for?" He demanded while setting the cat down on the floor and backing away from her.

"Though I am proud of you for mastering that jutsu … you shouldn't be using it _to take advantage of young girls!" _Luna screeched, causing Naruto to cover his ears. When Luna was mad, she was worse than Usagi! It was rare for him to get on Luna's bad side because he feared it so much.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to get to know Sakura better," Naruto defended as he crossed his arms over his chest. He turned his head to the side and examined a poster adorning one of the walls of the bathroom. It was the only room he could go to in order to find privacy.

"There are other ways," Luna sighed as her anger melted away.

"Not really," His shoulders sagged as he recalled Sakura's words.

"_He's annoying!"_

"Oh, Naruto," Luna jumped atop his shoulder and nudged his cheek. "Everything is going to be fine. Just be who you are and all will go well, I promise." After another quick nudge, she jumped back to the floor and turned to face him. Her tail swished back and forth behind her as a smile broke upon her face.

"Your break is about up and you will be meeting with your teacher soon. If you promise to go now and _not_ cause anymore trouble, I promise not to tell Usagi-chan what you were up to," Luna smiled wider when Naruto's attitude lightened.

"Really?" He questioned enthusiastically.

"Really," Luna nodded and watched as the boy quickly ran out of the bathroom and towards the Orientation room.

**…**

"I still can't believe the Hokage appointed you the team captain over Naruto and his squad," Usagi grumbled under her breath. Said Hokage was currently sitting in the kitchen of Usagi and Naruto's apartment while Kakashi was enjoying bothering Usagi. "Maybe Naruto was right about the old man being senile…"

Kakashi reached to pat the shorter girl on one of her buns. This got him a heated glare. "Is that the proper way for a shinobi to speak of her superior?" He questioned her dryly with a raised brow.

"Pervert," Usagi muttered under her breath when she had nothing else to say in her defense. Kakashi's response was to merely shrug his shoulders without care. This was another thing that he did to annoy her. Him and his damn one-eyed smiles really got under her skin. "You know, if you don't get out of here, you are going to be late?"

Again, he shrugged and moved toward the kitchen where the Hokage patiently sat waiting for them. Usagi felt a tick begin over her left eye, but she followed after his tall form. All the while, she imagined all of the different ways of which she could off him when he least expected it. That is, if she could catch him. Though she was fast, Kakashi had that blasted Sharingan that had a nasty habit of giving him the upper hand in a fight.

Once they both entered the kitchen, Usagi moved to make some tea for the Hokage. It took only a minute for her to prepare and serve it to him. Though she didn't want to, she also offered some to Kakashi who politely declined the offer. After pouring herself a cup, she took a seat across from the Hokage and waited patiently for him to begin.

"You have faithfully tended and cared for Naruto these past six years," The Hokage began. "For that I am forever thankful. It is the good people like you that make this village stronger." He aged eyes watched her carefully. He took notice of every move she made. Unlike most ninja, Usagi Tsukino had a bad habit of wearing her heart on her sleeve; it wasn't something that any ninja, male or female, took pride in; however, it was this gift that allowed her to care and nurture Naruto into the person he was today.

"Your sacrifices have helped to ensure that Naruto receives the future he has always deserved, one of respect and acceptance. Even should he fail the test that Kakashi shall bestow upon him and his fellow team mates, Naruto has seen what he is capable of and he won't stop until he has achieved his goal," The Hokage lifted his cup and took a deep sip of tea.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Usagi bowed her head as she tightened her grip on her own cup. The thought of Naruto failing had not entered her mind until he mentioned it. She prayed with all of her might that it would not happen. Naruto would indeed be crushed at having come so close and gone so far, only for it to all be taken away. But what the Hokage said was true. Naruto had a taste of what it is like to succeed and be accepted, he wouldn't stop until he had it again, if it came to that.

"Have faith in him," The Hokage spoke after finishing his tea.

"Of course," Usagi stood along with the Hokage and bowed politely while he made his leave. Kakashi followed after their leader and left Usagi alone in her and Naruto's apartment.

**…**

Naruto sighed as he was forced to sit and wait with Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan for their Jonin instructor to meet them on the roof. In all honesty, Naruto was disappointed. He had hoped to have a better Jonin teacher than this. The guy couldn't even evade a simple booby trap. How would Naruto become a great ninja and the Hokage while learning under such a loser?

"Oi," The familiar voice of the instructor called from the edge of the roof. The three young ninja's looked up to find the man sitting upon the roof's railing. As before, his demeanor was of someone tired and very annoyed. He didn't look like much of a ninja, especially a ninja of the Jonin rank.

"I want you to introduce yourselves. Tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams, and ambitions," Kakashi spoke as he settled himself comfortably on the railing. "Let's start with you," He pointed towards Naruto who jumped at the opportunity.

"Tell us about yourself first," Naruto suggested.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you about my likes or dislikes; I've never really thought about my future or my dreams; and, as for my hobbies, I have many," Kakashi answered in the same bored tone that he always used.

"Well that did a lot of good," Sakura whispered to Naruto. "All we learned was his name!"

"Now you," Kakashi ordered while sending a bored, one-eyed glance towards Naruto.

"My name is Tsukino-Uzumaki Naruto," His smile was broad as he reached up to adjust his headband. "I like instant ramen but I love the ramen from Ichiraku that Onee-chan and Iruka-sensei treat me to. I hate the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook, and my hobbies include eating and comparing ramen, and training with my Onee-chan. My dream is to one day become the Hokage of the village so that everyone will look up to me and accept me, and also so that my Onee-chan will be proud of me!"

Though Kakashi would never admit it allowed, he was rather surprised and proud of how far Naruto had come. He was one of the few ninja's that saw Naruto for what he really was. In the beginning of Naruto and Usagi's growing relationship, Kakashi had been slightly worried, but it was clear to see that Usagi's influence was a good one on the kid, even if he did mess up sometimes.

"Next," Kakashi ordered.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," The pink haired girl began and this was the point where Kakashi lost interest. It was obvious to him that the girl was clearly obsessed with the dark, brooding boy who had yet to introduce himself. She kept shooting shy but admiring glances towards him. Kakashi sighed mentally as he regarded her half-heartedly.

"Your dislikes?" Kakashi questioned.

"Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto demanded as he felt another part of himself crumble away. Why did she always have to be so mean? Couldn't she see that he was way better than that teme?

"What about you?" Kakashi inclined his head towards the last member of the group. His one eye focused intently on the boy as he spoke of himself. It wasn't hard for Kakashi to see through the boy's exterior and to the truth that lay beneath it. Sasuke's words only helped to back up Kakashi's thoughts.

"The three of you are very distinctive," Kakashi commented after a moment of silence. "Very interesting." He pushed himself off of the railing and stood before the three. His one eye ran over each of them as he silently evaluated them. "Tomorrow we begin a mission – "

"Really? What kind? Huh?" Naruto almost jumped clean out of his skin at the mention of a mission. Since Usagi entered his life, he had always enjoyed hearing of her missions. They always seemed so exciting, especially the ones requiring her to leave the village for a bit. Naruto had never been out of the village and the thought was exciting to say the least.

"A survival exercise," Kakashi answered and all of Naruto's excitement drained away instantly.

"Why a survival exercise even if it is considered a mission?" Sakura questioned in honest confusion. Each of them had just come from the academy where they practiced continuously on such exercises. To her, it didn't make sense to back track in their training.

"This is unlike what you have experienced in the Academy," Kakashi answered them with a chuckle barely contained.

"Hey, what is so funny, sensei?" Sakura questioned the now laughing man.

"If I told you, then you wouldn't like it," Kakashi lifted a hand to wave off their questions, but the three were persistent. Finally, he relented and decided to break the news to them. It was only fair to be honest. This thought was enough to send him back into another fit of laughter. "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be regarded as true Genin ninja. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy as failures. In other words, this exercise is a very difficult test. Failure to complete it will result in your shameful return to the Academy."

"You can't be serious?" Naruto demanded as he stood quickly. "What was the graduation test for if that's the case?"

"Oh, that…" Kakashi shrugged and leaned back upon the railing. "It was to weed out the obvious failures. I have been assigned to decide whether or not any of you are truly worthy to be called a ninja of this village. I suggest you bring your full ninja sets tomorrow…oh, and don't eat breakfast."

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

"You'll throw up. See you at five in the morning," Kakashi waved dismissively and then vanished, leaving the three of alone with their disheartened thoughts.

"He can't be serious?" Sakura questioned to herself.

"Skip breakfast?" Naruto panicked. His hands clutched to his stomach. How would he survive without food? Of course, the thought of throwing it all up wasn't that pleasant, so maybe skipping wouldn't be so bad.

**…**

**The Next Day…**

**…**

Usagi paced restlessly within the Hokage's room. After bidding Naruto good bye and wishing him lots of luck this morning, she had no other choice but to get out of the apartment. Just the thought of today's assignment for him had been enough to drive her close to the point of insanity. When the Hokage first told her of his plans for Naruto and which team he would be placed in, Usagi felt dread. She had heard of Kakashi's test and how hard it was.

There was no way any of the three would comprehend the hidden point of the exercise. No one who had ever been placed in Kakashi's team had understood the concept. The fact that Naruto was on Sasuke's team didn't help the matter. The two had become rivals quickly, and Naruto's crush on Sakura didn't help the matter in the least.

The doors behind her opened and in came the Hokage with Iruka hot on his heels. It would seem that she wasn't the only one to worry when it came to Naruto's Jonin instructor. Usagi idly wondered if the man had heard or knew of the truth behind Kakashi's technique. From the looks of it, he hadn't.

"I had a feeling that I would be seeing you today," The Hokage spoke kindly while moving to his desk. He took his seat and reached into a nearby drawer. He pulled out a book and handed it towards Iruka while keeping his eyes glued on Usagi.

"It would seem that you are more nervous than Naruto," His smile was kind and understanding.

"Naruto expressed his concerns to me last night," Usagi admitted. She bit down on her lower lip, chewing it lightly as she recalled how nervous the poor boy was. He could hardly sharpen and shine his weapons properly. Usagi had wanted to help, but he was no longer a little boy playing ninja. He had to do this on his own now or he would fail in the end.

It was so hard to sit back and watch.

"This is impossible," Iruka suddenly spoke up. His exclamation drew Usagi's attention. His feathers were paler than the norm, and it was obvious that he was having a hard time comprehending the situation. It was a known fact that the Hokage had a soft spot for Naruto, so it was unsettling to realize which team the man had placed Naruto.

"What you heard is true," Usagi took the book easily from Iruka's hand. She shut it softly and returned it back to her Hokage. "Kakashi's test is very difficult. I was just as shocked as you to learn of this fact."

"It says no one has passed!" Iruka's voice was borderline panicked.

"This is true," the Hokage stated. "Kakashi's tests are very difficult and all who have tried to pass them have been annihilated." After returning the book to its proper place, the Hokage retrieved his crystal ball. The image presented was not pretty. It showed all three young ninja's trapped and out smarted.

"I'm surprised that Sakura hasn't figured out the point of the test," Usagi idly commented. Usagi had known the girl since she was small and when the pink haired kid was still friends with Ino. That was before their rivalry over Sasuke Uchiha came into play. Usagi always remembered how smart Sakura was and how eager to learn and please she would become at times. Though the girl looked up to Ino, it was Ino who looked up to Sakura the most.

"She's blinded by her ambition to please and impress Sasuke," Iruka noted sadly. "It was one of the things that held back her progress in the Academy."

"It was also what eventually drew her and Ino into their rivalry," Usagi added sadly. Not only had Ino lost her sister due to prejudices that she did not understand, but she also lost a friend to childhood crush.

"Speaking of Ino," The Hokage interrupted. "Aren't you curious to how she is doing with her test?"

Usagi shook her head. "Ino has always been the stronger of the two of us, even if she didn't realize it. She's stubborn and hard headed, and quite the control freak at times, but those qualities have only helped her to progress this far. I believe her team mates as well as her Jonin instructor will help to shape and mold her into the ninja I know she will become. I wouldn't be surprised if she one day surpassed even my skill level."

"I see," The Hokage lowered his eyes back onto the crystal ball so that Usagi would not recognize the glint in them. There was a lot that she knew not about herself, but it was not his place to tell her; it was a personal mission that she would have to fulfill, and, if she wasn't careful, it could very well be the end of everything she knew and loved.

"What's happening now?" Iruka questioned.

"I'm not quite sure," the Hokage answered. "If I would have to guess, I would say Kakashi is breaking the news to them."

**…**

"Teamwork," Kakashi stated. His answered startled the three. "The point of a three man squad is team work."

"You mean working together?" Sakura questioned as her mind ran over the possibilities. Could it have really been that simple?

"Exactly," Kakashi gave a slight nod of his head. "But even realizing the point now will do you no good. Had you realized the point of the exercise earlier, then you might have been able to get the bells from me, but now it is almost pointless to try. You are out of time and you have pushed yourselves to the limits by fighting amongst yourselves instead of working together."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura demanded. "If the point of the exercise was teamwork then why are there only two bells? Even if we worked together and retrieved the bells, it would only lead to discord. There are three of us and only two bells, one of us would have no choice but to return to the Academy. What good would team work be to us then?"

"This was the point of the test," Kakashi stated while digging his foot a little further into Sasuke's back. "It was to test you to see which of you would sacrifice yourself for the greater good of the team and the mission."

"But – "

"Sakura!" Kakashi interrupted her. "You were too busy worrying about Sasuke when you didn't even know where he was. So obsessed with you for him that you didn't even care for Naruto who was right before your eyes." Sakura began to wilt as Kakashi continued to point out her obvious faults to the others. Shame swelled within her.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's gaze landed on him next. "All you do is run about solo, even after all of the teachings from your precious _onee-chan_." Naruto gasped and turned his head away in shame. What Kakashi said was true. How could he so easily forget his Onee-chan's teachings?

"And you," Kakashi applied more pressure upon Sasuke. "You see the other two as hindrances and acted on your own." The disgust in Kakashi's voice was clearly audible to the three beaten students.

"Missions are carried out in squads, and though the individual talents of each ninja are important, 'teamwork' is more important than that! An individuals actions can disrupt teamwork and throw the team into a crisis and even death," As Kakshi's speech continued, the true concept of the lesson and the truth behind his words began to sink in further and further.

**…**

"They're beginning to realize just how petty their actions were," Usagi noted softly.

"So it would seem," The Hokage nodded.

"What else do you think he has planned? I'm not as familiar with him as you or Usagi are," Iruka questioned his Hokage.

"This is just the beginning, and I have a feeling that he will take those three far in their training," The Hokage answered honestly and Usagi nodded her head in agreement. Though she and Kakashi did not always get along, there was no doubt in his obvious skill as a ninja. She trusted Naruto to him, and, even if he did screw up, Usagi knew where he hid his secret stash of Icha Icha Paradise novels. A simple fire jutsu would serve to teach him a lesson should he mess up at all.

"So you believe that they will pass given the odds?" Iruka questioned hopefully. He unknowingly voiced Usagi's own question as well.

"There is no certainty with anything, but either way, this will serve as a lesson to them. Should they pass, there will be many opportunities presented to them; however, regardless of the turn out, do not blame Kakashi," The Hokage requested of Iruka.

"Of course," Iruka nodded and then excused himself. He could not stand to watch this any further. He honestly did not understand how Usagi could stand there either. If he were her, he would be somewhere else, probably doing a mission to distract himself.

"Lord Hokage," Usagi questioned as she took a step closer to the man's desk. Her gaze was locked on the crystal ball which had just shown Kakashi leaving the three alone. Naruto was tied to a stump and the other two were left to their lunches. "Next time, do you think you can find one of these that come with sound?"

**…**

Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly as he lay limp in his restraints, "It's all good." He spoke to himself. "I can go without lunch, no problem!" Again, his stomach grumbled in protest, making his two teammates stop and stare at him in surprise. After several seconds of silence, another growl came. It was then that Sasuke offered some of his food to Naruto.

"I don't see him anywhere around, and if we're to get the bells, you'll need your strength," Sasuke explained while pushing his chopsticks closer to Naruto. From the side, Sakura looked on in awe before also offering up some of her food as well.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke in awe as he watched her. She was such a generous beauty to him. So sweet, kind, and caring. "Thanks…" He sniffled as he struggled to hold back another grumble from his stomach.

"Don't thank me, just hurry up and eat it already," Sakura insisted while pushing her bento box closer to him. "I'm on a diet – I mean- I eat less than Sasuke, so don't worry!"

From nearby, Kakashi leaned against a large tree, silently eavesdropping on the trio. From beneath his mask, a small smile appeared. They were finally getting it.

"But…" Naruto flexed his hand, which was restrained. Sakura's enthusiasm to help drained, but there was no other choice. And, besides, it was only this once, right? With a quick glance towards Sasuke, she picked up some rice from between her chopsticks and shoved them into Naruto's mouth.

A loud gust of wind blew and what appeared to be a smoke bomb went off. The voice of Kakashi rang through the air dangerously as he came forward and looked upon the three with an accusatory stare.

"You three…" He began ominously…"Pass!"

"What?" All three questioned in surprise. They expected many things, but never to pass after breaking a rule!

"You three are the first," Kakashi stated with some enthusiasm. "The others were just mindless drones who listened to me meekly without true understanding. A ninja's role is to see through deception, those who break the rules and codes are branded as garbage. But…those who do not value their friendship are worse than garbage."

Naruto felt his eyes start to water as he began to consider the Jonin in front of him as somewhat cool.

"The exercise is over," Kakashi stated. "You pass and team seven begins their missions tomorrow!"

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Well, here is an update. I have to go work on A New Dawning and My Promise now!**

**Just so you all know, I just finished up vacation this past Sunday. During most of my vacation I was sick. It so was NOT fair! So, yeah, I'm not at my best. If you don't like this chapter, I'm sorry, but it will have to do. K? Good, glad we are at an understanding.**

**Anyway, reviews would be nice… really nice… **

**Remember the lesson, it takes teamwork! I do the typing and you do the reviewing! **

**Teamwork, people!**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


End file.
